Seductions of the Dark The Sequel
by Rainia NyteWolf
Summary: Vlad and Rainia's son meets a young human woman who believes vampires to be nothing more than a legend.Not realizing it,he begins to find himself attracted to her.How is he going to explain what he is and will she accept him or reject him? Discontinued, sorry :


Authors Notes- Yes, I know I really should work on SotD(Alt. Ver.) but I couldn't help it, my muses decided that I was to work on the sequel to SotD. So here it is, and as always Read and Review please! Oh and btw, for those who don't know, Alucard is Dracula spelled backwards. Vlad uses it in the story to draw less attention to his family.

Disclaimer-I'm only saying this once. I Don't own Dracula. The only things I own are the stories themselves and their plots, Raina/Rainia,Danica,Vlad IV(this one at least),a cd player,a bunch of cds and some,according to them severely underappreciated,muses.

Chapter One : A New Begining

Vladimir Nicolae Dracula IV sighed in either annoyance or frustration. Alexia couldn't tell which it was for sure. Geez, the kid put a whole new definition for the word brooding. Rainia had contacted her a few weeks before, asking if her son could come stay with her for a while. Something about needing alone time with Vlad to catch up on everything was her excuse. Alex didn't really have a problem with it, she always did like spending time with her godson.

"So...,"She ventured tentatively as they drove along the seemingly endless highway towards her home in New Orleans.

He just turned his head slightly and looked at her askance, taking one of the ear phones he had on connected to his cd player so he could hear her. "So what?" He replied, raising his eyebrow in the same manner his mother always did.

"You okay?" Alex asked, watching him and the road at the same time. It was difficult but she managed alright. God only knew how her friend had done it when she had been human.

"Fine." He said shortly, wondering silently if she was going to question him further and put him in an even fouler mood. He didn't want to be in America, prefering the mountains of Europe and wanting more than anything to be with his parents. At least with them he didn't have to hide what he was.

He understood their need for alone time together, his mother having told him their story since he was little. Over five hundred years ago, they had gotten together and were married. The country was on the brink of war, due to Vlads status as _voivode_ and him being in the Order of the Dragon. Something about the Turks and Muslims and war. That was vague as she didn't know much about that part. Then one day, she had found out that she was pregnant. When she rushed to tell his father, the Turks had invaded the castle. Forced to jump, she commited suicide, leaving his father in a depression so deep it was amazing that he didn't follow her. Well, he did but not in the conventional sense. He turned vampire and spent several centeries with his three 'brides'.

Said three brides were killed by their own maker, after insulting his mothers memory. Dracula had then wandered for a while, coming across an small encampment of gypsies. One of the gypsies had said something along the lines of "She will return to you."

Or something like that, he never really paid to close attention. Alexia was babbling on and on about New Orleans and didn't even realize that he wasn't even paying attention to her. Good lord, his mother wasn't kidding about Alexia's tendency to ramble on and on,completely oblivious to everyone else. Supressing a groan, he wondered again why he had agreed to this arangement.

Mid-ramble, Alex suddenly realized that he wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. His grey-green eyes were staring out the window and his earphones were back in place. With a dejected sigh, she turned both eyes back to the road and let the teen brood in silence.

Poking her godson in the ribs to get his attention, Alex announced happily, "We're here!"

Vlad looked at her before staring at the surprisingly big house. "Doesn't look like something you would live in."

Alex blinked, and looked at the Gothic Victorian house that she had lived in for the past decade or so. "You know, I told your mom that exact same thing. Wanna know what she told me?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow slightly, pretending to be curious. Honestly, he couldn't care but decided to humor her. "What?"

"She told me to quit complaining and be happy." Alex smiled fondly at the memory. "Well, anyway, I've signed you up for night classes at the local community college. Figured you'd like something to do and you don't even have to attend if you don't want."

'_Joy._' He thought dryly, before replying with,"What classes?"

"Oh,ummm...Something about the paranormal and i think psycology." Alex replied after a minute of thinking.

Psycology? Well, the paranormal class didn't sound so bad but psycology?What the hell was his godmother thinking! Sighing wearily, he opened the back door of the car and grabbed his bags.

Oh yeah,he was definately in Hell. He had to be. How else would one describe his current situation? Alex had dropped him off at the community college, telling him that he should at least try one of the classes before dismissing the idea entirely. She had to stop by the Red Cross anyway to get his blood. She wasn't about to let him feed from her nor was she going to let him go around killing for his meals.

Great. Just great. The young woman leading him to his class was flirting with him, and not too subtley either. All he'd done was give her a half-smile and she was all over him. Definately had issues, this one.

"Here we are." She chirped happily, beaming at him.

"Thanks." He muttered, opening the door and going in, determined to get away from the woman. Gods, couldn't Americans take a hint? The last thing he needed was a relationship with a human.

The teacher, who was in the middle of talking, looked over at him. "Oh, you must be Vlad, yes?"

Nodding,he watched as she approached and extended her hand. "I'm Mrs. Phllips."

"Vladimir Alucard." He replied, shaking her hand a bit hesitantly.

Releasing his hand, she turned towards the class of roughly a dozen students and frowned thoughtfully. "You can sit in the back, if you want. I'm sure Danica would like some company back there."

A pale girl with black hair that seemed to have a reddish tint to it, looked up when her name was called. The teacher smiled at him again before moving back to her podium. Vlad simply nodded slightly before heading to the back and sliding into the seat next to the girl.

"Hi."She ventured, one corner of her mouth twitching upwards slightly as though she were scared to smile or something.

Vlad looked at her, before nodding slightly in greeting. "Hey."

"I'm Danica..but you already know that."She gave a weak chuckle before continuing."You from here?"

"Vlad."He replied before shaking his head."No, I was born in Romanina and lived in Europe for most of my life. I'm staying with my godmother for a while."

"Cool. I've never been out of Louisiana though I wouldn't mind getting out of here someday." She replied wistfully, her dark hazel eyes looking faraway.

"So why don't you?" He asked, barely paying attention to the teacher as she rambled on about the subject of werewolves and the legends origin.

"Don't have enough money..."She trailed off for a minute, staring into space before turning to him again. "Don't 'spose you'd like to get a coffee or something after class with me,would ya?"

Vlad shrugged."Sure."

A/N-Voivode means Warlord or Prince in Romanian. R&R please, the more reviews the sooner the next chappie.

Next Time-Vlad and Danica discuss thier family lives and bond over coffee and snacks.


End file.
